In my heart forever
by ButterCup2010
Summary: Ever since he left, it felt like he wasn't alive. But i kept saying NO to myself. I really do miss him. He was a good father and husband, wait, wait. I am going way to for lets start from rehearsals. Lets see i was at rehearsals and.. a one-shot story.


**This is a one-shot story. This is Sonny's POV. This is also a flash back **

* * *

Everyday I thought about him. I never stopped. I would think about him every day and every night. I felt like he wasn't alive, but I keeped saying 'NO' to my self. I was really happy for him. The only thing that is wrong about him being gone is that.. he was never here. The kids already grew up, and I really do miss him. He was a good father and husband, wait, wait. I'm going way to far. Lets start where the magic happened. Let's see, ah.... I was at rehearsals and..........

_Flash back_

_"Sonny Munroe, please come to the Falls. Sonny Munroe, please come to the falls." I can tell it was Chad's voice because he was voted announcer of the day. I went over to the falls like he said and when i got over there, he was all happy, and i saw that cute smile I loved. When he came to me, he was excited to tell me something._

_"Sonny i'm glad you came. I want to ask you to dinner. Did you know March 5, was the day we became a couple? well to day is our anniversary. "_

_"Oh yeah, i almost forgot. So, you called me her to ask me out to dinner?" I say with a smile on my face._

_"Ah, yeah. I wanted to make it special because nothing is better than seeing you." He then puts his soft lips on mine, and when we pulled away I blushed.... HARD. I knew he loved my blush. I wanted to say yes, but another one wants to fool around with his mind._

_"I don't know Chad. I have to make some rearangements, and i got rehearsals...." I say_

_"Oh well. Okay, see yo-" Chad says, but i cut him off._

_"YES I WILL COME!!! Pick me up at 8" I ask Chad_

_"Sure, my little SonShine." We kissed, then we went back to our shows._

_8 O'Clock_

_I way my house getting ready for Chad to show up. I was wearing a Purple dress, with a black belt around it, i put on red lip stick on, and curled my black hair, and put on my black high heels. I also put on some of my favorite perfume on, and some facial make-up. I sat on my couch and I heard the door bell ring. I got up to answer it and it was Chad._

_"Hello my SonShine." He says, giving me a kiss on the lips._

_"Hey Chad. Ready to go." I said. We walked to Chads car, while we were walking, his arm was around my waist. I couldn't help but blush. We took a ride in his car and we went on a hill that has a huge tree, and has a picnic under it._

_"Aww, This is really nice Chad, Lets go." I ran out of Chads car and I laughed. Chad was right behide me. Without looking, I had to say it. I really did. "Come on Chad dylan slowpoke, I'm beatin- AHHHH, CHAD PLEASE PUT ME DOWN." He was carrying me bridestyle. We went under the tree. We had a couple of laughs, kisses, and had a great time._

_"Hey Sonny, can I ask you something?" Chad says_

_"Yeah Chad. You can ask me any thing" I was getting up getting down one knee, ans was prepared to ask me something. I was nervous._

_"Will you marry me?" He held out the ring. I was dazzled by the beauty, but i was more dazzled by Chad. _

_"Yes. YES, YES, YES!!!" I said, jumping into his arms. He picked me off the ground and spun me around. We kissed for a very long time. That was the day i was going to spend my life with Chad Dylan Slowpoke- I mean Cooper._

_End of Flash back_

That was the best day of my life. I loved Chad Dylan Cooper so much. I never wanted him to go away. I remember the day i got home. It was very Sunny outside, and......

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Chad, I'm home." I was calling Chad. He was upstairs with our two twins, Chad jr (Boy), and Amy (girl). They are both 6. Yes, i know, we had kid's. I love my new body though, and my husband and children. I have noticed my body has a curve. It rocks._

_"Mommy, mommy. Daddy got nudes." Amy said coming down from the stairs._

_"You mean new's." I corrected her."Yeah nude's" She said. I laughed. Then i heard someone calling my name._

_"SONNY! SONNY!!" It was Chad._

_"Yes honey." I said_

_"SonShine, I got some great new's" Chad says excitedly._

_"Yeah i heard from the nude girl." I said_

_"Thats me." Amy said_

_"I got a call from the record company, they say that they loved my demo, and they want me to take a couple of album's, and some tours." He says._

_"Really. I am so happy for you. But wait, how long is the tour?" I asked. His smile went away, I knew this wasn't good._

_"2 years." He says turning around._

_''WHAT!! 2 YEARS? CHAD THATS INSANE." Sonny said_

_"Sonny, i'm sorry. This could be a really good deal. I mean, taking the kid's to school, a new house, food-"_

_"Go." I say with a smile_

_"What?" Chad asked_

_"Go. I wouldn't want you to miss this. You can go. Just call me everyday."I say with tears coming down my eyes_

_"Oh SonShine. I will call you every chance I get." he says, giving me a hug. The next morning we kissed, said our good-bye's and the last thing saw was him driving away. Today, March 5, I'm all alone while the kids are having sleep-overs. When i was over at the pourch I see a limo coming towards my house, then i see someone....not someone, Chad putting his head out of the window to see me._

_"CHAD, CHAD!!!" I yelled. Chad got out the car and ran to me. He carried me from my waist on spun me around, then we kissed, and he put me down._

_'I missed you so much. Happy anniversary." He says, making me so happy again._


End file.
